


离愁

by Swurdleoma



Category: Per un pugno di dollari | A Fistful of Dollars (1964), The Sabata Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 背景设定为第一部Manco（这一部里自称Joe，其实他没有哪个名字是真的，称呼Manco是我个人习惯）为躲避洛哈兄弟的报复带重伤躲进废弃的矿井。可以当成“南哨北枪”那一篇的续篇。
Relationships: The Man with No Name/Sabata
Kudos: 3





	离愁

做棺材的老头好容易把他从马车上的木头棺材里拖出来，平放在矿井里地上的时候，Manco觉得自己整个人都粉碎了。严刑逼供中洛哈家的老大还试图对他好言相劝，说只要他肯招供，身上的伤一个星期就可以养好，恢复如初，他现在可是不相信的。拳脚留下的伤还滚烫，从酒窖里匍匐出来的一路把裸露的皮肤都磨尽了，再加上他们焚烧和屠杀贝斯特家族时炙热的空气熏染，一腔怒火和痛苦无处发泄，他觉得自己像被放在火上烤了半熟再拿下来，虽然还有气，但炽热难熬。挨上矿井的地面，他不明显地一个哆嗦。  
“你在这儿躲两天，”皮里佩诺老头叮嘱道，“不用担心吃的，我们会给你送来，但是千万别意气用事自己跑出去。”  
“你看我像会意气用事吗。”Manco闭着眼睛软软地说。  
“有什么朋友可以求助吗。事情闹大了，最好找几个帮手来。”  
“你看我像有什么帮手的样子吗。”  
老头叹了口气。“那我先走了。你在这儿不吱声就什么事也没有。”  
脚步声远去。Manco这时候才想起来感到脸上的血黏糊糊的，已经半干了，十分不舒服，他吃力地抬手擦了一把，笨重地向矿井深处翻了个身，暂时不再打坐起来的主意。能够爬上那辆拉棺材的车，本来已经是了不得的奇迹。  
烈火，惨叫声，枪声，木头燃烧的噼啪声，洛哈家的人恶魔一样捧腹大笑，那个待他很好的贝斯特女人中了枪抱着柱子滑落下去，没有了声息。我欣赏我能用钱收买的人。她这么说过。他们是一样的人，不追求忠诚，不苛责冷漠，只相信钱。在两个家族之间斡旋，她是唯一真正欣赏他的人。  
Manco苦笑了一下，因为脸上的伤嘴角有些歪。遇到一个和自己一样的人，上一次是什么时候，他已经快忘了。  
但是那感觉他记忆犹新。

“西凡尼托呢？”  
看见皮里佩诺一个人，Manco预感不好，放下枪爬了起来。“他去哪儿了？”  
“听着，Joe，”老头不安地说，“他们在来路上把他截住了……但是他不会说的，他绝对什么也不会说的。”  
注意到皮里佩诺欲言又止的表情，牛仔苦涩地皱紧了眉头。  
“如果他们想到山上的矿井，即使他不说也会被发现的。”  
这个时候他们都听见了山下传来的喧哗声。  
“他们来封锁路线了。”老头跺着脚说，“以前发生过这样的事，找不到那个人具体藏在山上什么地方，于是拦住镇上所有的出路，不让任何人送补给，逼他自己出来。我这是赶着来的，待会儿说不定就出不去了。Joe，你得快想办法。”  
牛仔眯起了眼睛。他试着活动一下缠着绷带的左手，又回头看了一眼这几天用来当枪靶的铁板。手枪子弹打出来的凹陷集中在中间部分，最后几乎每一枪能钉在前一枪的痕迹上。但这不是他计划中的样子。伤远远还没好，他捡回自己枪法都是坐着练的，行动依旧吃力，动作稍微一快就像要撕裂一样。他迅速遗忘了在阳光下的生活是什么感觉，在枪靶和射击点之间来回挪动，检查弹痕，然后把它们一一砸平，睡梦中都只听见子弹打在铁板上的声音，不知道他忠实的朋友们下一次还能不能活着把水送上山来。像个蜷缩于黑暗中的爬行动物，这感觉既卑微又压抑。  
“他们有多少人？”  
“洛哈家的人几乎都来了，但是他们都不敢跟你打。”  
“那么不会马上过来？”  
“不会，因为他们不知道你埋伏在哪儿。他们会等几天，估计你消耗得差不多了，就……就早晚都会上来搜索矿井。”  
老爷子在洞口徘徊了几圈，急得跳脚。牛仔垂下眼睛，睫毛颤动了几下，看不出情绪，然后慢慢坐下来，免得牵动身上未痊愈的伤。  
“去找他，好吗。”他轻轻地说。  
“去哪儿？”摸不着头脑的皮里佩诺急切地问道。  
“他一般在边境。上次有人看见他是在White Rock，你很容易就能问到。”  
“该怎么打听？”  
“我给你一个名字。”  
牛仔慢慢向前倾了一点，伸出手指在地上一笔一划地写了六个字母，其中三个元音是一样的。老头默念了一遍。  
“好的，Joe，我这就去。你可要撑住。”  
“剩下的补给足够。提起我的时候不要说‘Joe’。”  
“呃？”  
“Manco。告诉他Manco有麻烦了。”

炎热的天气，蚊虫肆虐，食物和水的来源均被切断，肯在废弃的矿井里藏身这么久，那个美国人也是精神可嘉。拉蒙用手挡着阳光向山上望去。四天过去了，山上没有一点动静。他们向山上喊话，威逼利诱，说些类似“只要他肯露面就还有商量的余地”的废话，连拉蒙自己听了都觉得可笑。美国人现在躺在山上的哪个人工山洞里他不知道，但烈日倒是实实在在地在消耗他跟他的手下，每天这样汗如雨下地蹲在山下令人火冒三丈。他回头打量了一下手下们，一个个满头大汗，歪斜着拄着枪毫无斗志，连马都垂头丧气。贝斯特家族全灭了，这是个意外的收获，他简直有点后悔自己早没下这个狠手，但玛丽莎跑得无影无踪。这几天有小道消息说有人看见他们一家在墨西哥境内，但没有确凿证据，这让拉蒙预感到玛丽莎已经永远逃出掌控，再也回不来了。无论是什么结果，那个美国人都一定活不成，他要把他跟贝斯特家的人一样烧成灰。  
“走，上山。”拉蒙挥了一下手臂，“那美国人如果幸运，最好现在已经渴死了。”  
即使已经晒掉了一层皮，手下人们还是恶意地放声大笑起来。他们振奋精神，挎上枪向矿井进发。时间有的是，他们对地形十分熟悉，而且有耐心一个一个地找遍所有的山洞。  
这帮人的喧哗声惊动了半山腰的什么东西。一声凌厉的马嘶把他们吓了一跳，因为日晒昏昏沉沉的感觉立刻扫清了。拉蒙端起枪来，看见一匹油光锃亮的高大黑马正发脾气，抬起前蹄要撞过来，但是被拴在树上动不了太远。这家伙简直不是马，是个魔鬼。他暗暗想道。然后他们意识到这匹马身后的树丛里就藏着矿井入口。  
“美国人，我看见你了。”他大声喊道，“不想死就放下武器出来，否则我们冲进去了。”  
所有人都随声附和。拉蒙打了个手势，他们开始不做声地向山上摸索而去，拉蒙留在队尾继续喊话，同时用来复枪瞄准了树丛。  
他们被一抹黑色拦住了。  
一个人从矿井里走了出来，静静地站在黑马旁边。  
虽然还有一段距离，他们还是能够看清对方的样子。鹰眼居高临下打量的神情让人不舒服，整个人又黑又瘦，黑色的斗篷竖直下垂和挂在衣架子上没什么两样。手里的来复枪懒散地垂在身侧，枪口对着地面。洛哈家的人看见一个牧师打扮的人脸上带着赏金猎人一样的笑容，都不由得一愣。这个看了就让人恨得牙根痒的挑衅微笑提醒了拉蒙，他没见过此人，但不至于没听说过他的大名。  
“嗨，你们几个，”对方咧嘴笑着向他们喊道，“向后转为好。”  
“我们要抓的人在这山上，跟你没关系。”  
曾经带着两个小兄弟就捉弄了一镇政府军的Sabata暗暗叹了口气，毫无征兆地端枪就瞄，拉蒙听见子弹贴着身上飞过破开空气的声音。然后他腰间的子弹带掉在了地上。他旁边的一个人见状举起枪要回敬一下，却发现矿井门口已经没有了对手的踪影，正纳闷的工夫一颗子弹从贴地的树丛里飞出来，打穿了倒霉枪手的膝盖，他跌坐在地上哀嚎起来。  
黑衣人从树丛里站起身来，来复枪端平，眯着的眼睛贴在瞄准镜上，风吹动他的黑色衣襟，像个巫师。  
“他在保护那个美国人！”气疯了的拉蒙挥舞着一只手怒吼道，“隐蔽！快隐蔽！把他给我干掉！”

Manco蹲在矿井里，津津有味地听着外面混乱的枪响，隐约能看见Sabata的背影，来回转身，隐蔽，再瞄准的样子，如同一种别致的舞步。洛哈家没有一个人能靠近矿井百码以内，牛仔打了个哈欠，向后倚在铁板上，拉下帽子遮住了脸。本来想上去帮一把的，可是目前看来——谁不享受被保护着的感觉呢！可惜没有多一会儿，枪声就停了，他甚至还听见洛哈那伙人咒骂着七手八脚抬伤员的声音。  
Hummm……这下有点麻烦了。  
Sabata把枪收在身侧走进矿井，一眼就看见Manco坐在地上半死不活的样子。听见枪手习惯性放轻的脚步声，年轻牛仔微微睁开一只眼瞟了他一下，因为脸上的伤疤看起来有点愁眉苦脸，然后又把眼皮放下了。  
“你小子费这么大工夫把我叫来，就为了对付这几个卒子？比我刚见到你的时候退步了不少啊。”  
牛仔抬手摇了摇一根手指。  
“我没说是为了对付他们才叫你来的，我是为了救自己的命。”  
“哼。”黑衣枪手还是忍不住笑了出来，拿出一根雪茄咬在牙间。牛仔对他这种成心气人的笑容无动于衷，声音还是懒洋洋的。  
“没忘了把领头的给我留下吧。让你解个围可不是替我报仇。”  
“没打死。”  
合着眼睛的牛仔露出了一个和他本人风格迥异的安宁笑容，居然有点孩子气。他向Sabata招了招手。  
“嗯？”  
“你知道的。”  
Sabata觉得好笑，又有点无奈，在他面前蹲下身，突然把嘴里的雪茄摘下来塞进了牛仔嘴里，然后站起来转身向矿井外面走了。  
“Adios。”牛仔含糊不清地说。枪手笑了笑，意思是Manco这小子从来也不说句谢谢，头也不回地摆了摆手。“但愿下次见面的时候你小子还活着。”  
黑马的蹄声渐渐远了。斜倚在铁板上的牛仔回味什么似的抿了抿嘴唇，用两根手指把雪茄夹了下来，轻笑了一下。  
“老家伙，就是装听不懂么。”

（全文完）


End file.
